Eternity Destiny
by Imagination0224
Summary: Everything went well between Fred and Hermione, when Hermione's childhood friend, Hailey, a possessive and selfish woman steps in, what will happened between the both?  Rated K


It's a Friday night, they sat on a table near the window in a coffee shop, both wanting to get some peace and hide from reality and their exhausting works. But most of all, their actually going on a date!

"So… Hermione, how are you?" "I'm fine Fred, so how's your day?"

Just as Fred wanted to reply to her question, an angelic voice boomed out.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Is that you?" Hermione's head shot up, seeing a beautiful girl, about the same age as hers, standing in front of her, she frowned, thinking hard, where she met this pretty young lady. Then suddenly, as if a light bulb has lighten up without electricity, she said

"Hailey? Hailey, is that really you?" She asked surprisingly. "Yep, that's me!" They both giggled.

"Erm… sorry to interrupt lads, but I really want to join your lady communication." Fred said. "Oh… I've almost forget you, Fred. Anyway, this is my kindergarten friend, Hailey Setters." Hermione explained and introduced them both. "Hey… I'm Hailey. That's your boyfriend?" Hermione blushed and said "yea…"

"You got much more better tastes now!" Hailey said, Hermione frowned, thinking Oh my words, she's like this again! "Should I be happy with it or being offended?" Hailey frowned at Hermione's words, obviously her "friend" is starting to protect something that belongs to her and that she knows that she would like to take it.

"So… Fred is it?" Hailey asked confidently. "Yep, that's me! So come have a seat hot stuff!" Fred said flirtingly, not aware of Hermione's face turning into a sad and angry look. Her eyes is full of tears that are ready to fall.

"Fred… Can we go home now?" Hermione asked his boyfriend cautiously. She doesn't want to be hurt anymore. After her break-up with Ron, she have not been as cheerful as usual, but then Fred walked into her life and tell her that he will mend her heart as a piece again. She trusted him cautiously, but after several dates, she started to fall in love with him. But right now…

"Hermione, do you not feel well? But I really want to chat with your friend, erm…" Fred said hesitantly, he regretted instantly after those words came babbling out his lips. "Hermione…" But it's too late; the tears were already spilt when she stood up and run for the exit of the coffee shop.

"Oh shoot. What am I going to do?" Fred asked himself confusingly. He looked at the satisfied look on the girl next to him, "I love Hermione, and I won't let these slutty distraction pull me away from Hermione again" He thought out loudly. "Did you just called me a slut?" Hailey mocked hurt. Fred stared at the empty seat that Hermione had just ran away from. Then he replied firmly "Yes!" Then he pushed her off and ran out the shop, determined to find the love of his life.

I ran out the coffee shop, I can't believe Hailey succeeded again, she always steals the things I love most, friends, toys… I hate her! I am so angry that I can feel my blood boiling. But what hurts me the most is… how could he? How could he got into the trap? I hate him! I can't believe him. Tears keep on spilling out my eyes.

I ran and ran, wanting to get away from everything, then as I came to a stop, I found myself in the park where he asked me out and kissed me. I broke down, kneeling behind some bushes, I cried, remembering how he asked me out, remembering how he tried to woo me but failed, remembering how serious his face was when he asked me out, remembering our first kiss…

I ran out the coffee shop, my mind keep on flashing back what have just happened. How could I do this to Hermione? I gotta find her now! _Her favourite place, her favourite place, her favourite palce_. I keep on thinking about her favourite places, then when I came to a stop, I found myself in front of the park where I asked her out.

I walked along the path, hoping to find a quite bushy hair behind some bushes, crying. Of course I don't want to find her crying, but I did make her cry.

As I walked further and further, a silent sobbing sound snapped me out of my mind, I walked towards the sound, and found Hermione kneeling, broke down behind some bushes. I walked beside her and said "Hermione…"

Her head shot up at instant, she looked at me horrified, she stood up, preparing to turn around and go away. I grasped her wrist, she tried to loosen her hands from my grip, but she failed.

She turned to face me again, "What do you want?" She asked me in a shaky voice, apparently, it's all due to me. "You… I want you…" I replied, hoping she will forgive me now.

She loosened my grip, and looked at me with two heart-broken eyes. "After all you've done to me, you tell me you want me? I should have known that it's some kind of prank that you're going to play on me when you first asked me out! I shouldn't have say yes, I shouldn't have believed you, I shouldn't have fall in love with you!"

More tears came rushing down her pale face, She stood there, shaking slightly, just when she was about to run past me, I grab her hand and spin her around facing me. I looked into her eyes firmly, hoping she will understand that I love her.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you just now, but you have to know that this isn't any kind of pranks, the feeling's true, everything I say to you, the promises that I've made to you, they are all true! I'll never lie to someone that I have loved for 4 years. Yep, you have got my eyes laid on you since your first year! I love you Hermione Granger, and I always will, will you marry me?" I knelt down in front of her, pulling out the ring that I have planned to give it to her today, I looked up at her, I saw more tears came pouring down, but a huge grin and surprised look was on her face.

"Yes… I will… Yes!" She cried more, I bet it's the tears of relieved and happy. She hugged me tightly and said "Don't you dare letting me go anymore!"

I hugged her even tighter, and kissed her forehead.

"I promise that you won't be able to escape from me anymore, not until I die!"

"I love you! Fred! I love you." She smiled.

"I love you more than you can imagine…"

I was so happy, that Hermione Jean Granger, will finally become Hermione Jean Weasley, the beautiful wife of Fredrick Gieldon Weasley.

**The End**


End file.
